MI HISTORIA SASUHINA
by DaRk-HyUgAa
Summary: soy malo pero, Hinata tiene una vida de felicidad pero todo se acaba cuendo tiene 4 años, cree que su vida no vale nada, pero cuando cambia de escuela se da cuenta que su vida si vale, soy pesima
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva este es mi primer fanfic así q sea duros por favor

CAPITULO: Mi historia para vía no se acaba

-

-

-

-

-

Les voy a contar una historia o mejor dicho mi historia, pero se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno yo soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años yo soy la hija mayor del dueño de las empresas Corp´s Hyuga´s: Hiashi Hyuga. Yo soy una chica de tez muy blanca o mejor dicho pálida estas algunos piensa que estoy enferma, tengo los ojos color muy raros ya que los tengo son color perla, tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color peli azul, no soy alta ni chica soy mediana, soy delgada y con un cuerpo muy desarrollado para mi edad. Bueno yo era tímida, sonría por cualquier cosas, confiaba en todos los que me rodeaban, creía en los cuentos de hada, pero todo cambio en un día yo tenia 4 años….

--------------------------------flash back--------------------------------

Tenia el pelo corto arribas de mis hombros con dos mechones que caí en frente, tría un kimono lila con flores rosas y unas sandalias lilas. Corría, saltaba, jugaba, todo lo que podía hacer en toda la mansión. Pasaba por cuartos de mis padres cuando escucho un grito de mamá.

-ARRG!!!!!!!!!-

Me detuve en frente de la puerta, la puerta estaba abierta estaba entre no fijarme o si, pero la curiosidad me gano, asome la cabeza por la puerta para ver que pasaba, pero lo que vi me dejo impactada: vi a mamá sosteniéndose donde podía, estaba el espejo tirado en pedazos, con la mano derecha tenia agarrada la mejilla derecha que tenia hinchada, de la boca salía sangre, sus brazos los tenia todos sangrados y pedazos de vidrios del espejos encajados y su vestido rojo todo mancha de sangre, y lo que mas impacto ver a mi "padre" con la mano derecha sostenía a mi mamá de los cabellos y con la izquierda la sostenía arriba.

-¡¡¡Te dije que no me desobedeciera- grito enojado padre- ¡Esto te ganas por desobedecerme¡¡ y por ser débil igual que tu hija-

-Hiashi no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija o si no te juro que- fue interrumpida

-¿Si no que? No me haga reír ¡¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!!- Se rio con burla y con la mano izquierda le dio una cachetada que hiso saliera mas sangre de la boca

-ARGH!!!!!!!- Grito con dolor y lloro con rabia – como te odio

-¿Me odias

Ya no aguante mas ver esa escena cerré la puerta y salí corriendo a mi cuarto entre cerré la puerta me acosté en la cama me puse a llorar…

--------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------

Desde ese momento comenzaron los problemas, comenzaron las peleas tan frecuente que eran cotidianas, evitando que la gente los viera para seguir con la farsa de familia "perfecta" y veía como mi "padre" trataba a mi mamá como sirvienta y como la castiga por ayudarme o protegerme, me acuerdo de una vez cuando tenia 5 años….

-------------------------------- flash back--------------------------------

Tría un kimono morado con lila y con unas sandalias moradas. Estaba jugando en la sala cuando me tropiezo con una silla que estaba se cayo que tiro con una mesita donde estaba un jarrón caro y antiguo, se rompió en pedazos. En eso pasa padre y ve desastre, me grita:

-¡¡Que hiciste- grito, con la mano izquierda me agarro el pelo y me levanta.

-p-adr-e du-el-e – dije a punto del llanto.

-¡¡¡¡Eres débil y torpe!!!! – me grito, levanto la mano derecha para darme una cachetada, cerré los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero nunca llego abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba, me encontré a mamá agarrando el brazo derecho para impedir que me golpeara.

-¡¡¡¡Hiashi suelta a mi hija!!!!!!!!!!!- grito mamá

-Esta bien- me agarro los cabellos con mas fuerte me tiro haciendo que me estrellara con la pared, vi como mamá se me acercaba.

-¿Hija esta bien?- me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza -¿Estas segura?- pregunto preocupada, volví asentí con la cabeza

-Las dos de débiles- dijo padre

-¿Hiashi como te atreves- fue interrumpida

-No te golpeo por que- dijo agarrando a mamá de los cabellos- estas dedicada- la tira igual que a mi también se estrella con la pared

-¿M-ami es-ta-s b-ie-n?- le pregunté preocupada.  
-si no pasa nada- me dijo con una sonrisa para calmarme, se levanto me dijo- hija vamos al par que ¿s?- yo asentí con la cabeza

--------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------

Después me di cuenta que iba a tener una hermanita, por eso se detuvo mi "padre" si no la hubiera golpeado esta cansarse. También en ese momento tuvo el odio, rencor y desprecio de todas las gente como familia. Cuando mamá murió y tuvo a mi hermanita, yo tenía 6 años….

-------------------------------- flash back--------------------------------

Estaba en el hospital fuera de cuarto de mi mamá, sentada en una silla de los pasillos esperando ver a mi nueva hermanita, estaba muy feliz, cuando de repente sale una enfermera.

-Pasa a ver a tu hermanita, pequeña- me dijo.  
Entro en el cuarto veo a mamá acostada en la cama con una bebé entre sus brazos.

-Hija ven acércate – me acerco para ver a mi hermanita- es hermosa igual que tu- lo dijo muy débil, cuando de repente se escucha pppiiiinnnggggg del aparato.

-Esta perdiendo sangre- grito el doctor desesperado

-Saque a la bebé y la niña- grita una enfermera, me sacaron,

No sabia que pasaba me senté en la misma silla del pasillo esperando segundos, minutos y hasta horas, cuando de un repente sale un aenfermera.

-Lo siento pequeña- me dijo con tristeza y lastima, , no entendía haste que escuche a otra enfermera

-Acaba de morir-dice

Salgo corriendo, llorando y gritando: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------

De ese día mi "padre" se desquita y me humilla cuando puede que es todos los días, a mi hermana la cuida y la trata como a una princesa que ironía no? Todos me humillan como mi familia como la escuela. Después comprendí que si quería que todos me dejaran de humillar tenía que cambiar y también entendí nunca confiar en nadie ni tu familia. Ahora soy fría, no sonrió por cualquier cosa, no confió en nadie, no tengo amigos. Ahora toda mi ropa es negra y morada o lila. Bueno esta es mi historia esta ahora. Ahora nos estamos mudando a Konoha es ciudad pequeña, nos mudamos por los negocios de la empresa, me van a cambiar a una escuela llamada High School Konoha´s (falta de imaginación perdón). Siento que las cosas van a cambiar no se si es para bien o para mal. Esta historia para había no se acabado, esta va dar un cambio radical.

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fanfic no sea tan duros


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Lo siento por el retraso es que verán, para no hacerlo de cuento largo verán no la van a poder creer como alguien se le puede olvidar algo tan rápido, es que ese tiempo me quitaron compu cuando volvió se me olvido, y hace poco me acorde espero que me perdón!! Aquí les dejo lo que se me ocurrió aunque algo muy corto recuerde que soy novata escribiendo!!! Daré todo mi esfuerzo para mejorar!! De veras!!!!!

-

-

-

-

En una habitación de las tantas habitaciones de esa mansión, se encuentra una chica de piel morena, ojos tan claros como la luna, peli azul, cabello tan largo que le llega a la cadera, recostada en una cama de esa habitación terminando de leer un libro que se ve viejo y gastado, pero a su vez cuidado, con unos dibujos infantiles, clásicos libros para niños.

**Hinata pov´s**

¿Por que todas las historias terminan felices para siempre? O ¿Por qué en la vida real el "vivieron felices para siempre" le pasa a los otros y no a uno? O ¿El amor existe? En fin tantas preguntas que no tiene respuesta y que nunca sabré responder. En eso tocan la puerta, me levanto y agarro el libro para esconderlo, ¿por que? Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, los demás quemados y en el olvido, fotos, sus accesorios, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, ¿la razón? Desconocida.

-Si no quieres abrir, que importa solo vengo a avisarte que padre te espera en su despacho- lo dice con una burla se que ya no esta en la puerta, pero ella lo sabe, lo sabe! Que va a pasar, lo disfruta lo se, me vuelvo a sentar en la cama, ¿Por qué cuando tengo la oportunidad de escapar y tener una vida libre, no lo hago? La razón hice una promesa de pase lo que pase, yo la protegería a Hanabi de todo, pero proteger es echarme la culpa de lo que hace, aunque ella dice que soy patética, disfruta verme sufrir, si yo la protejo ¿Quién me protege a mi? La respuesta es tan sencilla _nadie_.

Inconscientemente llego a mi destino por esta tan sumida en mis pensamientos, estoy enfrente de esa puerta que adentro esconde tantos secretos, que si alguien los descubre seria el fin de esta familia si se le llamar familia y de la "grandiosa empresa" que falsedad! Ya estoy aquí toco la puerta.

-Pase- dice una voz que conozco muy bien, que me causa un terror con solo oírla, pero con los años he aprendido a forjar una mascara de frialdad que nadie puede ver ningún sentimiento, pero a cambio de eso es el sufrimiento que me causo yo misma. Abro esas puertas se cierra atrás de mi espalda.

**Fin Hinata pov´s**

Cuanto se cierra las puertas de esa habitación solo se escucha gritos ahogados de dolor sin ninguna salvación, aunque ella lo sabe que nadie la va salvar, pero el dolor es más grande que su razonamiento.

**-Después de 3 hrs-**

**Hinata pov´s **

Despierto con todo el cuerpo adolorido, que hace que no sienta mi cuerpo, me incorporo un poco, con poco que puedo ver, veo que estoy en mi habitación, en eso entra una sirvienta de la casa con vendas también pude identificar ungüento.

-Señorita, ya despertó que bueno- dice con una sonrisa de alivio

-¿Qué me paso?- le digo ignorando lo que había dicho

-Pues nadie sabe, solo que el señor nos hablo y la encontramos inconsciente tirada en piso toda golpeada del despacho, el señor dijo que la lleváramos a su habitación- dijo con algo de miedo por lo digiera o equivocarse por mi mirada fría

-jajaj como lo esperaba- me rio con algo de ironía sin sentimiento alguno como si no tuviera vida haciendo asustar a la criada (Inner.- es mas macabra que ironía, se rio igual que Gaara-sama cuando tenia el…. Yo.- yo escribo y es mi historia) 

-Señorita ¿esta bien?- algo asustada

-Si, yo hago lo demás- le digo con una frialdad y ordenando

-Pero usted no……

-Nada, dame eso- me levanto con esfuerzo, el dolor que siento es imaginable, creo que estoy mas mal de lo que pienso, lo tengo que ocultar- estoy bien, te puedes ir como ves no te necesito- avanzo poco para quitarle las cosas que trae y con una mirada tan fría para que se valla , eso siempre funciona.

-Si señorita- dice resignada, debe ser por mi mirada- pero si se le ofrece algo señorita aquí estoy- dice retirándose de la habitación.

Cuanto siento que la puerta esta completamente cerrada y ella alejada, me dejo caer de rodillas en el piso, siento dolor no físicamente, siento ganas de llorar de lo patética que me veo tirada si hacer algo, pero no me sale nada ni una sola lagrima ¿será que se me secaron las lagrimas? O ¿será que esto es una rutina diaria que te acostumbras al dolor? O ¿ya me canse de llorar? No lo se, pero me arrastro hasta cama con algo de dificultad apenas puedo sentir mi cuerpo. Cuando llego me siento en ella, veo las cosas que le quite a la criada, veo que el ungüento no me va servir, lo agarro y lo tiro al piso, busco en mi mesa de noche que esta lado de mi cama un ungüento lo encuentro lo abra, me voy untando en las partes que están mas afectada, a mi siempre me a gustado las hierbas medicinales, comencé a investigar en libros viejos, ¿Quién se interesaría en explicarle a una niña? Nadie, ese era mi caso, aprendí hacer medicinas, sabia que las ocuparías, sabia mi destino pero como cualquier niña lo ignore era niña como cualquier otra quería jugar, ensuciarse, jugar con lodo, tener amigos, divertirse, pero todo tiene fin, era tiempo de enfrentarse al destino.

Termino de untar el ungüento y de vendarme, me acuesto lentamente para que se acostumbre mi cuerpo, siento que cada día mi cuerpo mas débil hasta morir, que forma de morir, pero ¿Qué es la muerte? La muerte es, en esencia, la extinción del proceso homeostático y por ende el fin de la vida, será eso, que sabe, lo sabré hasta cuando la vea yo misma como si la vida me haya dado algo bueno para vivirla, aparte ¿quien se preocuparía si mañana muero? _nadie_. Mañana tendré que ir a mi nueva escuela, después soluciona todo, ahora solo quiero descansar. Siento caer mi cuerpo en el Morfeo.

**Al día siguiente**

Suena el despertador haciendo despertar lentamente, todavía me siento adolorida, pero tanto como ayer. ¿Sera sano ir a la escuela con estas condiciones? No, pero tengo que ir-suspiro resignada- me incorporo completamente, me quito las vendas todas partes de mi cuerpo hay moretones o cortadas, ahora se desquito conmigo por no conseguir lo que quería. Me pregunto ¿soy un juguete para descarga ira? O ¿solo le gusta verme sufrir? No lo se, cuando me retiro las vendas, entro al baño para darme baño matutino, cuando entro me deshago de la pijama la hecho al canasto, me adentro en la regadera, abro la llave, siento caer el agua sobre, eso me ayuda pensar muchas cosas me trae tantos recuerdos, cuando estoy bajo la lluvia, pero eso es otra historia ¿Por qué me la paso recordando? ¿Por qué seré feliz ahí? No lo creo solo quiero saber que hice mal para tener el desprecio de todos, termino, cierro la llave agarra dos toallas que esta colgando, una me la enruedo al cuerpo y con la otra me seco el cabello, voy directamente al closet, abro la puerta de este, comienzo a buscar, lo bueno de esta escuela es que no lleva uniforme eres libre de escoger ropa, hasta que encontré una blusa de mangas largas negra de rayas de color morado y una calavera en el medio, un pantalón de mezclilla negros y converse negros, termino de vestirme, voy al tocador para darme los últimos toques, me dio una cepillada al cabello y me maquillo para taparme las marcas, pero el maquillaje no es eterno, pero en la vida hay que arriesgarse, termino de arréglame voy a la silla de mi escritorio de trabajo para agarra mi mochila, me la cuelgo, salgo de cuarto para dirigirme a las escaleras y bajar, cuando ya estoy abajo veo todo solo, excepto la sirvienta de ayer y eso es raro.

-Oyes ¿Dónde padre y mi hermana?-le digo casi escupiendo la palabra "padre" aunque me repine decirle padre a ese señor, estoy obligada

-Pues… el señor se fue a un viaje de negocio ayer cuando usted estaba dormida y la señorita Hanabi se fue con por que no quería estar sola- me dice, viéndome asombrada como digo las palabras con desprecio.

-Esta bien- digo dirigiéndome a la puerta para irme, si no esta ellos mejor para mí.

-Señorita no va desayunar- dice viendo mis intenciones de irme

-No, comeré algo en la escuela-le digo despreocupada por mi bienestar- dígale que tenga mi auto listo-le ordeno

-Pero su padre dice…

-Lo ves aquí no verdad- la interrumpo y volteo a verla

-Si señorita- dice retirándose

Espero que se apure por que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, volteo a la mesa, veo el desayuno se ve rico pero no tengo hable y anoche no cene nada, ahora me aguanto, aunque a mi me gustar ir caminando a la escuela, pero con la golpiza que recibí no creo que camine mas de una cuadra, creo ya debe de estar ahora me dirijo a la salida las abro lo primero que veo es mi auto, bueno no completamente mío pero ya que.

-Señorita ya la iba ir a avisar que ya estaba listo- me dice con una sonrisa, yo no le digo nada paso a un lado de ella ignorándola, me subo al auto abriendo la puerta (N/A.-Para el que quiera saber que auto es porsche carrera GT o un Ford Mustang 2010 pero convertible o coupé con techo de cristal, aunque los dos son muy diferentes me gustan) pongo la mochila en el asiento de a lado, prendo el motor como me gusta ese sonido arranco casi quemando llanta, me gusta la adrenalina, aunque me gusta el auto una moto seria mas que ideal como BMW HP2 sport,Kawasaki ZZR1400,Suzuki Hayabusa pero la mejor seria la Honda Club es tan resiste seria muy buen (Inner: sigue soñando que algún día vas a tener alguna de esas. Yo: algún día tendré una de ellas *con llamas en los ojos*) bueno apenas tengo donde vivir por el fuera ya estuviera en la calle sin nada, ¿lo material es toda en la vida? Quizás para algunos, las cosas no se para toda la vida se acaban hasta el ser humana, el humano se mata entre si, se hacen sufrir, te discrimina, te humilla, entre cosas ¿Por qué? ¿Por sentirse superior a ti? O ¿solo ganar cosas sin sentido que con los años pierde valor haciendo que te arrepientas la vida? No lo se, el ser humano esta confuso hasta yo no me entiendo.

Ya diviso la escuela, es grande pero estado en mejores escuelas y más grande por el doble o triple, haber si hayo un lugar tranquilo para pasarla sin ser molestada. Me estaciono en un lugar cerca de la puerta de entrada, llegue puntual, hay mucha gente, a mi me gusta llamar la atención, ¿pero como llamarla con este auto? aparte por mi "familia" es muy reconocida por los ojos, apago el motor y agarro mi mochila para salir, abro la puerta salgo, siento todas las miradas posadas en mi como un bicho raro, las ignoro, cierro la puerta con un empujo de las manos, camino hasta llegar mi objetivo ir la dirección, lo bueno que hace unos días vine y me aprendí algunos pasillos básicos para no perderme, solo voy a ir hoy a la dirección para que me aclare algunas cosas la directora quería conocerme directamente y aclara las cosas, he caminado tranquilamente hasta llegar excepto por las miradas como si fuera diferente, bueno excepto como me visto, pero ya me acostumbre. Llego pero nadie esta en el puesto de secretaria que debería estar una, así que avanzo hasta llegar una puerta que dice directora, golpeo la puerta 3 veces y una voz me dijo que pasara. Abriendo la puerta veo a la directora supongo, sentada en un escritorio trabajando en un montón de papeleo al lado de ella estaba ¿su asistente? Cargando una fila de papeleo.

-Gomen, si interrumpí es que no había nadie así que vine directamente sin pedir permiso de su asistente- le digo con una voz indiferente, me cruzo los brazo para esperar que me deje pasar la rubia. Despego su vista de los documentos para verme.

-No, ¿pero tu quien eres?-dice con duda

-Es cierto no he dicho mi nombre me llamo Hinata Hyuuga-le digo viéndola directamente a los ojos azules de la rubia

Poniéndose algo seria - Shizune sal por favor y ve a dejar estos informes a los maestros- por lo menos ya se como se llama la pelinegra

Shizune hizo una reverencia - como diga Tsunade-sama - tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a mi y ella a la solas.

-Siéntate por favor-dice ofreciéndome la silla que esta enfrente de ella, con algo amable, me dirijo a la silla con los brazos cruzados hasta sentarme- por lo visto no has tenido ningún problema las demás escuelas, para estar en tantas y tienes un promedio excelente de 10.

-Así es- le digo a entender que es verdad

-Bueno, dejando a lado eso, aquí no se va dar preferencia, será castigada igual que otro estudiante ¿entiendes verdad?- me dice con seriedad espera que responda le doy una mirada que prosiga- por lo visto eres muy seria, ahora te voy explica como esta conformada la escuela…… - me comenzó a explica, no puse atención estado en tantas escuela que te aprendes todo, le pongo solo atención en viceversas como club, biblioteca, entre otras cosas, así estuvo explicando como unos 15 min, y mi mente haciéndome pregunta sin repuesta hasta que- bueno con esto concluyo ¿entendiste?

-Hai-le digo de se de que

-Bueno vamos te voy a llevar a tu grupo para presentarte-dice levantándose, ¿Qué!?! Dice que me va presentar como niña pequeña-vamos- me dice ya en la puerta me levanto de mala gana, camino atrás de ella, ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho que si, bueno ya que, solo hay que ignorar-Ya llegamos espérame aquí- dice abriendo la puerta del salón, pero no veo nada, solo que hay espera para entrar, esperar, relajarse ahí viene el mundo de pregunta sobre si voy un funeral y hay que tener paciencia para no contestarle cualquier cosa para que me reporte sin causa, hay que ignorar los comentarios hipócritas - ya puedes entrar- me dice abriendo la puerta.

-Hmp- solo me limito a contestar, al entrar al salón lo que veo enfrente de mí, parece un dios griego, bueno si existieran los dioses lo calificaría uno, no lo puedo creer lo que veo es un joven alto, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol, cabello azabache largos pero no suficientemente largo, sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, con una sonrisa matadora y sensual pero arrogante, no creo que sea la única que lo piensa y nunca hubiera pensado que algún dia pensaría eso un chico, pero ya que, será guapo, pero a mi nadie me interesa como saber si es como los otro hombres que existen, hijos de papi.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- dice con una voz gruesa, muy varonil con indiferencia pero dándole un toque sensual, sacándome de mis pensamientos, si en otro momento hubiera pensado eso me sonrojaría, aunque mi cara no exprese ningún sentimiento ni interés, por dentro mi interés es muy grande yo diría, pero no me interesa es otro chico que existe en este mundo- soy el profesor de matemáticas……

_Continuara!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!

Les agradezco con todo el corazón a:

**Hinata-toushirou**: gracias, es verdad, see! Perdón si te decepcione no era mi intecion!

**Angel de una Ala****: **muchas gracias, para mi es un honor! Me gusta muchísimo tus historias!!!!

**Otakuani****: **gracias! Lo se es que se me ocurrió en corto plazo, pero eso ocurro diaria en la vida, siempre hay un caso asi, se me ocurrió, y muchas gracias!!!!!

Bueno eso son todo!!!

Gracias!!!!

Espero dura mucho!!!!

Y que sea de su agrado!!!!!!


End file.
